Into your arms
by Liz Pluki
Summary: como Bella irá reagir quando seu amor corre risco de vida e tudo que ela pode fazer é ficar olhando?
1. Prólogo: Tictac

**Prólogo: Tic-tac**

This world keeps spinning faster

(Este mundo continua a girar mais rápido)

Into a new disaster

(Em um novo desastre)

so I run to you

(então eu corro para você)

I run to you, baby

(eu corro para você, baby)

And when it all starts coming undone

(E quando tudo começa a surgir inacabado)

Baby you're the only one I run to

(Baby, você é o único à quem eu corro)

I run to you

(eu corro pra você)

(I run to you - Lady Antebellum)

* * *

><p>Eu estava ali sentada, ao que para mim poderia parecer dias, mesmo que fossem apenas segundos; esperando a noticia que poderia mudar totalmente a minha vida.<p>

Naquela sala, tudo que eu ouvia era apenas o constante barulho dos monitores, que me deixavam saber que havia esperanças para o meu anjo e o barulho da minha respiração, embora esta fosse cortada por fortes soluços.

Ainda não conseguia compreender como chegamos a tal situação. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem, mas em questão de segundos o mundo antes perfeito agora estava em ruínas e eu só via destruição e tristeza para onde quer que eu olhasse. Poderia haver alguma solução? Ou eu padeceria nesse inferno que minha vida havia se tornado?

* * *

><p><strong> NA: Hey, bom essa vai ser a minha 1ª long o/ então tenham alguma paciencia comigo **

**o 1º cap deve vir essa semana ainda**

** Bites2u!**


	2. Cap 1 Não apenas por você

**desculpa a demora, mas como prometido o capitulo veio nessa semana. Então espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1 Não apenas por você <strong>

**How to be brave?**

**(como ser corajoso?)**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**(como eu posso amar quando estou com medo de cai?)**

**A thousand years – Christina Perri**

* * *

><p>- Bella! Por favor! Venha comigo, nós precisamos conversar e penso que aqui não seja o melhor lugar- disse Carlisle colocando a mão no meu ombro, pude notar que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e profundas olheiras estavam abaixo de seus lindos olhos verdes e seu jaleco um pouco amassado; podia imaginar o meu estado, pois não havia fechado meus olhos por um único minuto ou trocado de roupa durante aquela noite.<p>

Levantei-me lentamente como se tudo que eu tivesse dentro de mim permanecesse naquela cama com ele e eu só fosse uma casca oca. Passando alguns corredores, fomos em direção ao consultório que quase conhecia de cor, por ter estado ali pelos mais diversos motivos durantes todos esses anos. Sentei e esperei que Carlisle começasse a falar, após um pigarro pude ouvir sua voz lenta e profunda, demonstrando toda a tristeza que ele sentia.

- Bella, imagino que saiba que chamei- a aqui por causa da situação de Edward, não? –apenas concordei com a cabeça desejando que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo- Então a ele… - pude ver uma lágrima correndo pela sua face e depois de ter engolido seco finalmente disse o que não queria ouvir- devido aos traumas sofridos, ele está em coma.

Aquelas quatro letras tiraram meu chão, eu já havia ouvido falar de coma e de muitas pessoas que nunca voltaram dele e agora estava eu ali com o meu anjo passando por isso. Não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra, tudo que conseguia pensar era na palavra coma e tudo o que ela implicava, minhas lagrimas corriam minha face silenciosamente sendo cortada apenas por ocasionais soluços. Mesmo não ouvindo muito o que Carlisle continuava a falar escutei claramente quando ele disse:

- Você tem que ser forte, pois não é mais apenas você, Bella, enquanto a examinávamos seus ferimentos descobrimos que você está grávida.

Depois de um minuto inteiro de silencio profundo consegui finalmente assimilar o que me foi dito e balbuciar algumas palavras devido ao choque em que me encontrava.

- CO… CO… COMO! Na não pode ser! Não – e desabei a chorar compulsivamente, pois tudo que Edward falava ultimamente incluía indiretamente filhos, e agora ele não está presente quando isso acontece.

**Flashback on**

Em um domingo, eu havia sido acordada por diversos beijos pelo meu pescoço e ombros e quando abri meus olhos, me deparei com duas esmeraldas me olhando

- Bom dia, meu amor- cantarolou e me puxou para perto do seu peito pela minha cintura- dormiu bem?

- Bom dia, meu anjo, dormi sim e você?

- Melhor impossível! Mas vamos levantando essa bunda preguiçosa da cama para porque temos um dia movimentado pela frente- disse já me puxando para fora sem me dar chance de reclamar.

- Nós temos?- perguntei enquanto ia ao banheiro seguida de perto por ele.

- Sim, nós vamos dar uma volta e também vamos fazer um picnic- disse com um sorriso sapeca no rosto- e a senhora Cullen não pode recusar.

- Já que me dão tantas alternativas, eu aceito, senhor Cullen- minha resposta foi seguida de uma gargalhada dele.

-Estamos de bom humor hoje, hum?- perguntei tentando conter o meu próprio sorriso.

-Sim, só de pensar que vou passar o dia todo com a minha linda esposa aproveitando a minha folga do hospital, já me da vontade de sorrir- deu um beijo na minha testa e me empurrou para o banheiro- vamos logo senão iremos nós atrasar- disse e já ia saindo quando eu o puxei.

- E o senhor pensa que vai onde? Vem, vamos tomar um banho - dei meu melhor olhar sedutor que foi seguido por um sorriso torto por parte dele.

- Hum, pedindo assim não tem como negar.

Depois de temos tomado um banho cheio de beijos e carinhos e ter tomado devidamente o café da manhã e pegar tudo que era necessário para o picnic; saímos aproveitando o tempo relativamente seco para Forks e quando passamos em frente à praça, Edward falou:

- Bella, olha! – disse apontando para uma mãe e sua filha que estavam brincando em um balanço- logo, logo vai você que vai estar ali e eu vou ser aquele pai babão ali - apontou então para um homem parado a pouca distância- por ter duas mulheres lindas na minha vida- Disse isso e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, que me deixou ruborizada.

- Já disse que te amo hoje? – movimentei minha cabeça negativamente- pois bem, eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, Edward!- respondi com um sorriso que logo era espelhado por ele.

Nosso picnic foi maravilhoso comemos uma torta que Edward havia pegado na casa da mãe no dia anterior, tomamos suco e ficamos namorando embaixo de uma árvorea tarde toda, mesmo assim Edward conseguia achar um jeito de dar pequenas citações de como eu ia ficar linda grávida, de como nossos filhos seriam lindos e de que como eu seria uma mãe maravilhosa que o deixaria mais apaixonado ainda.

**Flashback off**

Após alguns minutos de desespero as lágrimas finalmente iam parando enquanto Carlisle explicava.

- Bella, nós retiramos seu sangue, desculpa se não pedimos a você, mas devido ao ocorrido tínhamos que confirmar para saber se estava tudo bem, por isso fizemos um teste e a gravidez é confirmada. Só gostaria que você soubesse que embora essa não seja a melhor hora, eu estou muito feliz de saber que serei avô pela primeira vez- disse e veio me abraçar- obrigado e eu tenho certeza que Edward quando acordar vai ficar muito feliz com a noticia.

- Está tudo bem com o… bebê?- falei testando minha voz em relação à palavra bebê

- Sim, nós fizemos um ultra-som e está tudo certo, mas você deve o quanto antes começar a fazer o pré- natal.

- Sim eu irei e Carlisle, você contou para alguém mais?Da família?- disse com a minha voz ainda rouca por causa do choro, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente- poderia deixar isso entre nós por enquanto?Eu só queria que o Edward fosse o primeiro a saber- ele acenou positivamente- obrigada.

Dei novamente um abraço nele e me voltei em direção ao quarto, passando novamente pelos corredores que levavam a outros pacientes e com certeza a outras famílias sofrendo e algumas até alegres, indo para onde meu coração descansava junto ao dono.

* * *

><p><strong>Como vocês puderam ler a estória é um pouco triste :( mas ela vai ter seus momentos alegres, sim<strong>

**Não irei prometer o próximo capitulo para a proxima semana por causa da quantidade de provas que tenho (sou uma menina estudiosa HSUAHS)**

**e não custa nada deixarem um review é muito importante para eu saber se vocês estão gostando.**

**Obs: se alguem quiser ser a beta da estória é só mandar uma mensagem**

**bites2you**


	3. Cap 2 Memórias

**Pessoal desculpa a demora, sabe semana de provas finais dai não consegui tirar um tempo pra escrever.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2 - Memórias<strong>

If you ever leave me, baby,

(Se você me deixar, baby,)

Leave some morphine at my door

(Deixe um pouco de morfina na minha porta)

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

(Porque serão necessários vários medicamentos)

To realize what we used to have,

(Para amenizar o que costumávamos ter,)

We don't have it anymore

(Não temos mais)

**It will rain - Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p>Quando entrei no quarto, encontrei tudo como quando havia deixado-o, a única diferença era que eu estava carregando um pequeno pedaço de Edward junto de mim. Me aproximei da cama e olhei para ele e imaginei como deveria estar o seu sorriso quando soubesse que eu estava esperando um bebê.<p>

- Oi, meu amor, eu acabei de descobrir uma coisa - eu sei é ridículo falar com ele estando em coma, mas eu precisava disso- eu estou muito assustada, mas mesmo assim acho que isso é maravilho ou vai ser quando eu colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Embora você esteja em coma, eu queria que você fosse o primeiro que soubesse, tirando o seu pai é claro, Edward, amor, eu estou grávida.

É ridículo, mas eu realmente esperei uma resposta dele, entretanto nada veio. Voltei para o sofá e me deixei cair e então comecei a pensar na nossa vida juntos, fiquei relembrando de quando tudo começou…

- Não! Não! Não! Não pode ser de manhã já! Não! – esse era o meu pensamento ao escutar meu despertador naquela manhã de segunda. Mais um dia naquela escola cheia de pessoas que se achavam boas de mais, mas que na verdade não valiam nem o ar que respiravam.

Havia exceções, no caso, Alice, minha melhor amiga, que parecia estar ligada nos 220 w desde que nasceu; Emmett, seu irmão, que era um ano mais velho do que nós, mas tinha a mentalidade de uma criança de 5 anos; Ângela uma garota super tímida que tinha uma queda por um colega de aula do Emmett que por acaso sentava-se conosco na hora do almoço, Ben; e havia também Jasper e Rosalie Hale, que eram primos, mas moravam juntos, que caíram meio que de pára-quedas no nosso grupo. Tudo aconteceu quando Alice e Rosalie fizeram um trabalho juntas e descobriram que ambas amavam compras depois disso tornaram-se amigas, Jasper veio no pacote; depois que a prima havia se juntado a nós simplesmente chegou e sentou como se sempre comesse com a gente. Simples assim, no inicio todo mundo estranhou, mas acabou que Jasper se mostrou uma ótima pessoa cativando a todos.

Me vesti com a minha inseparável calça jeans, minha flanela azul escura e meus all star; quando estava quase saindo ouvi meu celular tocando, ao atender encontro uma Alice totalmente enlouquecida.

- BELLAAA! BELLA! BELLINHA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR! – afastei um pouco o celular se não poderia causar serio danos aos meus ouvidos com os gritos.

- Bom dia pra você também! Não são nem 7 da manhã, o que aconteceu?

-Bom dia Bellinha! Aconteceu que tenho uma SUPER novidade pra te contar!

-Alice, dá pra parar de ficar gritando e não podia esperar eu chegar na escola não?

- Acho que alguém está de mau humor, uiiii! E não tinha como esperar.

- Não enche, e já que ligou fala logo!

- Sabe o meu irmão que estava morando com os meus tios no Alaska que veio aqui uns 2 verões atrás?

-Hm… sei continua.

-Então ele vai voltar a morar aqui em Forks NÃO É OTIMO?- e lá voltava a Alice histérica

- Calma Alice- então me ocorreu um pensamento- ele não é aquele que ficou me incomodando 24 horas por dia quando eu tinha quebrado a perna, é?- eu odiei cada segundo daquelas duas semanas que eu havia ficado com gesso

-Não! Aquele era o Laurent, o meu primo.

- Graças a Deus! Não sei se ia conseguir aguentar ele de novo sem cometer um homicídio!

- Nossa Bella não conhecia esse seu lado, mas agora vou deixar você vir antes que eu te atrase mais. Quando você chegar te conto TUDO! Beijos

- Beijos – disse pro celular já mudo. Alice sempre seria Alice.

Fui o caminho todo tentando lembrar a fisionomia do irmão gêmeo da Alice que eu havia visto apenas uma vez, mas que era citado a cada 5 minutos, mas não tive muito sucesso com isso. Quando cheguei a escola com a minha picape já conseguia ver uma Alice saltitante na frente do seu porshe amarelo canário.

- Oiiiiii, to tão feliz!

- Bom dia Alice! Isso eu já reparei, mas isso tudo é por causa da vinda do seu irmão? Ta eu sei é o seu irmão, mas vocês se falam todo dia pelo MSN.

- Na verdade não é só por isso…- esse sorrisinho só pode significar uma coisa.

- Fala logo de uma vez o que mais que aconteceu? Não vai me dizer que o Jas….

- Fala baixo Bella! Embora eu gostasse muito que fosse por causa dele ainda não é - Alice tinha uma pequena queda do tamanho do Everest pelo Jasper – mamãe deixou eu fazer uma festa de boa vindas, isso não é MARAVILHOSO? - Alice e festas, duas coisas que juntas poderia significar muitos problemas principalmente para mim.

- Claro- falei com um muxoxo

- Credo Bella! É só uma festinha, para que essa cara? – qualquer festinha com Alice se transformava em um mega evento – e nem tenta dizer que não vai, viu?

- Ok, eu vou! – só quero ver o que ela vai aprontar dessa vez.

- A festa vai ser neste sábado lá na minha casa às 22h30min.

- Mal posso esperar – murmurei.

- Até parece que to te levando para a forca , é só uma festa!

- Opa! Ouvi alguém falando em festa? – Roselie, nem um pouco discreta, perguntou

- Olá Rose! – dissemos Alice e eu.

- Mas quem estava falando de festa? Hein?

- É que meu irmão vai voltar a morar aqui dai resolvi dar uma pequena festa de boas vindas para ele… - Alice contou tudo novamente para Rose.

As duas continuaram a falar da bendita festa durante o resto do dia, todos os detalhes possíveis e ainda combinaram de sair para comprar algumas coisas; eu fiquei na minha conversando com os outros e contando os minutos para finalmente pode ir embora. Naquela noite, fiquei pensando durante algum tempo em quão maravilho seria o sábado.

Era sexta-feira, e eu como todos os dias me dirigi a escola como minha melhor cara-de-não-queria-estar-agora, entrei no estacionamento e me deparei com um certo rebuliço em torno de um carro prata e junto a ele estava Alice.

-Bellaaaaa!- ela gritou e quando digo isso é porque ela realmente gritou- Finalmente você chegou, pensei que você não iria estar aqui a tempo pra ver meu irmão antes de ele ir pra casa.

-Bom dia, Alice e então cadê ele?- perguntei quando um menino alto com o cabelo acobreado e com duas esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos para ao seu lado.

-Bella, eu queria te apresentar meu irmão embora vocês já tenham se conhecido há alguns anos atrás quando a Bella se mudou para cá, Edward- eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar do rosto dele e mal ouvi o que Alice dizia- e essa é a minha melhor amiga, Bella, Edward, Edward, Bellla.

- Prazer- disse Edward com uma voz um pouco rouca, mas extremamente sexy, "você nem sabe o quanto" pensei, estendendo a mão para mim - finalmente conheci a amiga de quem Alice tanto fala para mim- corei como sempre quando era o centro das atenções e deixei a minha mão sumir dentro da sua que me era oferecida.

- Er… o prazer é meu- disse e fiquei mais encantada por ele quando ele deu um sorriso torto e MEU DEUS! Que sorriso.

-Alice, eu tenho que ir já que minhas aulas só começam na segunda, venho te buscar no final da aula- deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu- tchau Bella.

- Tchau- murmurei baixo de mais para ele ouvir, quando ele já estava longe com o seu carro, me virei para Alice e perguntei- Alice, tem certeza que vocês são GÊMEOS?

-Tenho sim, mas é que não somos gêmeos univitelinos, então temos algumas diferenças.

-Algumas? Alice, vocês são COMPLETAMENTE diferentes.

-Tá, e então você vai que horas amanhã lá em casa?

- Eu vou?

-Vai, estou te esperando lá às 7 da noite.

-Ok, agora vamos que já estamos atrasadas.

Fiquei o resto do dia pensando em quanto adoraria passar o tempo todo olhando aquele olhos verdes.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por uma pequena batida na porta.

-Bella, posso entrar?- perguntou timidamente Alice

-Claro que pode, ele é o seu irmão.

Ela entrou e sentou ao meu lado no sofá verde musgo que havia ali.

-Tudo bem? Meu pai disse que você não saiu daqui desde que ele foi estabilizado e o colocaram aqui. Você devia ir comer algo ou ir em casa tomar um banho.

-Alice, não consigo sair daqui nem se fosse realmente necessário e não, eu não estou bem- disse suspirando fundo como se eu não conseguisse mais chorar- Alice, ele é a minha vida,eu não posso imaginar acordar e não ver os olhos dele, sentir o calor, o cheiro – uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto- ele é o ar que eu respiro, sem ele eu sou apenas eu satélite sem seu planeta.

- Vem cá, ele VAI sair dessa ouviu? Ele vai voltar para gente e vocês, e nós, todos ainda vamos ser muito felizes.

-Eu quero acreditar, Allie, eu juro que eu quero, mas eu não consigo vendo ele assim- mais um lágrima desceu e eu vi no rosto de Alice que ela também estava chorando- eu preciso dele aqui e agora comigo, eu preciso ouvir a risada dele, a voz … TUDO! Eu preciso de TUDO! Eu preciso DELE para me acalmar e dizer que tudo vai dar certo. SÓ dele.

-Eu sei, Bells, eu sei, eu também quero meu irmão de volta. Eu tenho que ir agora, mas se precisar é só ligar. - me deu um beijo e saiu.

Me levantei e fui para o lado da sua cama, peguei sua mão e apertei.

- Anjo, volta para mim, para sua família e principalmente volta pro nosso filho ou filha, mas, por favor, volta. Eu te amo. - dei um beijo na sua testa e voltei para o meu sofá que mais parecia uma estaca onde eu era queimada viva lentamente. "Volta" foi meu último pensamento antes de me entregar para a escuridão da inconsciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom o próximo capitulo acho que só no próximo sábado.<strong>

**brunamarcondes: gostei muito de saber que você está gostando e quanto ao baby ainda vai demorar um pouco para você saber o que é **

**Deixem um review nem que seja para dizer que não sei escrever =D **

**bites2u **


	4. Cap 3 Seja forte

**gente milll desculpas, sei que prometi para algum tempo atrá o capitulo, mas simplesmente não vinha inspiração :P **

**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 3 - Seja forte<strong>

**Somewhere weakness is our strength**

(Em algum lugar a fraqueza é nossa força)

**And I'll die searching for it**

(E eu vou morrer procurando por isso)

**I can't let myself regret, such selfishness**

(Não posso me deixar arrepender, tanto egoísmo)

**My pain and all the trouble caused**

(Minha dor e todos os problema causados)

**No matter how long**

(Não importa o quanto durem)

**I believe that there's hope**

(Eu acredito que há esperança)

**Buried beneath it all and**

(Enterrada embaixo de tudo e)

**Hiding beneath it all and**

(Escondida embaixo de tudo e)

**Growing beneath it all**

(Crescendo embaixo de tudo)

**Let the flames begin - Paramore**

- Bom dia, querida, como está se sentindo?- acordei sentindo uma mão no meu cabelo fazendo leves movimentos.

- Bom dia, Esme, sinceramente não sei te responder- disse enquanto um lágrima escapava do meus olhos, acho que os hormônios da gravidez começaram a dar as caras- mas estou tentando me manter firme.

-A Alice disse que veio aqui ontem e que você parecia muito pálida, Bella, você está aqui desde sábado e hoje já é segunda e pelo que me contaram você não saiu nem pra trocar essa roupa- Esme apontou para minha roupa- você devia sair um pouco para pelo menos para tomar um bom banho e comer algo decente além do que Carlisle traz para você.

-Esme, eu simplesmente não consigo, é como se meus pés tivessem enterrados nesse piso, como se eu tivesse presa pela corrente mais forte ao pé dessa cama.

- Bella, eu sei o quanto está doendo essa situação, ele é meu filho, mas eu sei que o Edward não ia gostar de te ver aqui neste estado, eu sei o quanto ele te ama e o quanto você ama ele, ele está sendo bem cuidado, você sabe que Carlisle não ia permitir que nosso filho ficasse sem o melhor; saia um pouco, vá para casa, troque essas roupas, eu ficarei com ele até você voltar, eu juro não vou sair do lado dele um minuto, agora, por favor, vá Bella.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas não irei demorar mais que meia hora- disse enquanto me levantava e lembrava o que Carlisle havia me dito dois dias antes "Você tem que ser forte, pois não é mais apenas você" eu devia pensar em meu filho agora, seria por ele que eu aguentaria firme, por ele eu seria um rocha embora por dentro estivesse me sentindo uma gelatina, eu iria cuidar do meu pedacinho do Edward.

-Demore o quanto quiser, Bella, eu ficarei aqui até você voltar- Esme disse enquanto ia se sentar em uma cadeira mais próxima da cama e me entregava as chaves do seu carro.

-Obrigada, Esme- me aproximei da cama e olhei meu anjo adormecido- eu volto logo, meu amor, eu te amo- disse enquanto dava um beijo em sua testa e afagava seus cabelos.

Sai do quarto e quando pus meus pés no corredor meu corpo parecia que pesava uma tonelada e quanto mais eu me afastava mais pesado ele ia ficando. Quando sai do prédio, chovia uma pequena garoa, nada de mais para um típico dia em Forks; não foi difícil ver onde estava estacionada a Mercedes preta de Esme. Entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir no automático, pois meus pensamento giravam em torno de apenas duas coisas: Edward e nosso filho.

Quando cheguei em nossa casa, tudo parecia tão distante como se não tivesse acontecido, como se fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas ao passar pela porta a realidade me atingiu, não era um sonho, as flores que ele havia me dado no sábado, tulipas vermelhas, as minhas favoritas, ainda estavam sobre a mesa da cozinha, pois não tive tempo de colocá-las na água. Subi lentamente os degraus, a porta do nosso quarto entreaberta, quase podia ouvi-lo cantando desafinado no banho, uma lágrima escorreu

- "seja forte! Bella, pelo seu filho, por Edward, SEJA FORTE!" -uma voz no fundo da minha mente falou. E era isso que eu faria,seria forte pelo meu filho e por Edward.

Nossa cama ainda arrumada, intocada, o livro que ele estava lendo deixado na mesinha de cabeceira, de repente um enjoo muito forte começou e por sorte consegui chegar ao banheiro a tempo. É pelo visto meu pequeno também quis mostrar que estava ali, eu só esperava que esses enjoos não ocorressem o tempo todo.

Quando pensei em meu pequeno, nosso pequeno, um sorriso sincero apareceu em meu rosto, o primeiro desde o inicio desse pesadelo. Seria nosso pequeno ou nossa pequena? Pareceria mais com Edward ou comigo, ou uma mistura dos dois? Teria os olhos verdes dele ou os meus castanhos? Seria desajeitado como eu ou um atleta como o Edward? Pensando nisso um sorriso bobo surgiu no meu rosto. Pensei em como Esme ficaria feliz em saber que teria um neto, em Alice torcendo que fosse uma menininha para encher de roupas cor de rosa e sapatinhos, ou em Emmett torcendo para ser um garotão para jogar futebol ou qualquer outro esporte, para dar conselhos sobre garotas, em Charlie sendo chamado de vovô,em Renée babando quando ele a chamasse de vovó, e no sorriso de orgulho, de felicidade de Edward quando ele segurasse nosso pequeno pela primeira vez ou sua cara de ciúmes se fosse uma menina e um garoto convidasse ela para sair, ri com esse último pensamento, Edward iria ser um pai super protetor.

Depois de um banho bem demorado mesmo sendo ele com o propósito de me relaxar, ele não havia tirado aquele peso que sentia, fiz uma pequena lista mental de coisas a fazer:

1-Contar para todos da família.

2-Ir ao médico o quanto antes.

3-Comprar um pequeno caderno para anotar tudo durante a gravidez.

4-Sair para fazer compras (argh), pois logo essas que usava não iriam mais servir e nem eram confortáveis para uma pessoa grávida.

Agora que eu tinha algo para seguir eu me sentia um pouco menos perdida, fiz uma pequena mala com roupas bem confortáveis, alguns sapatos baixos e só. Fechei porta do quarto, desci as escadas calmamente, coloquei as tulipas em um vaso com água e sai em direção a uma pequena livraria que havia perto do hospital. Comprei um caderno simples com uma capa azul marinho, bom item três feito. Depois fui para o hospital e quanto mais perto eu chegava mais minha respiração ficava irregular e nesse momento tudo que eu pensava é que eu devia me acalmar pelo meu pequeno, pois isso devia fazer mal a ele. Estacionei o carro no mesmo lugar que havia o encontrado e entrei no hospital, enquanto ia para o quarto encontrei Carlisle conversando com uma enfermeira, embora parecesse uma conversa seria era perceptível o quanto a enfermeira achava o meu sogro bonito devido aos pequenos sorrisos que ela dava de vez em quando. Esperei que ele terminasse a conversa e me dirigi a ele.

-Carlisle- chamei- podemos conversar?

-Claro, Bella, vá para meu consultorio enquanto eu entrego esses exames, em cinco minutos estarei lá.

- Estarei esperando.

Fui em direção ao consultório de Carlisle, mas quando passei em um corredor especifico não aguentei e tive que entrar em certa porta. O consultório de Edward. Embora fosse decorado por Esme, tinha a sua cara, alguns papeis espalhados, o computador, um telefone, e um pequeno porta retrato onde havia uma foto nossa no inicio do nosso namoro em um dia ensolarado que passamos no parque. Sorriamos como dois bobos um olhando o outro, era tangível o amor que sentíamos já naquela época e que hoje estava sendo consolidado pelo nosso filho, peguei-o e fiquei analisando as feições de Edward que embora hoje em dia estivem mais maduras devido ao tempo passado, continuavam as mesmas.

-Ele continua o mesmo garoto apaixonado que eu vi entrar na minha sala para perguntar o que se dava para uma pessoa que a gente ama- Carlisle disse entrando na sala- imaginei que estivesse aqui quando não a vi no meu consultório.

-Desculpe, não resisti quando passei em frente- dei um pequeno sorriso enquanto sentia meu rosto quente pelo rubor.

- Não se desculpe querida, eu mesmo tenho vindo aqui quando preciso ficar só com os meus pensamentos- disse ao se sentar na minha frente- então sobre o que iremos conversar? Só espero que não seja sobre presentes para a pessoa amada- dei uma pequena risada

- Não é sobre isso, Carlisle, é sobre minha gravidez- larguei o porta-retrato no seu lugar enquanto me virava para encarar Carlisle, que de muitas formas me lembrava Edward não só pelos olhos, mas pela expressão, o vinco entre as sombrancelhas era exatamente o mesmo.

- O que é? Tem se sentido mal?- Carlisle perguntava assumindo seu papel de médico.

- Nada mais do que o esperado, alguns enjoos, sonolência, sensibilidade; como eu disse o esperado…

-Então...?

- Eu queria marcar uma consulta para ver como o bebê está e se está tudo normal com nós dois. Gostaria que você indicasse alguém, se possivel.

-Claro, marcarei sua consulta agora mesmo depois passo no quarto de Edward e te aviso, pode ser?

- Por mim está ótimo e er….

-Você pode falar sabe disso- disse pegando minha mão.

-Eu queria marcar algum almoço ou jantar, nada grande de mais, para avisar da minha gravidez para todos, mas não sei se não vou conseguir fazer isso e deixar o Edward.

-Bella, podemos almoçar todos juntos no joe's depois de amanhã, não é longe, a comida é boa e tentaríamos não demorar.

-Acho uma boa ideia, poderia falar com todos por mim?

-Sim, não se preocupe com nada a não ser cuidar bem do meu neto.

- Ou neta- demos pequenos risos- melhor eu ir agora e liberar Esme.

- Depois eu passo lá para te avisar da consulta e ver se está tudo bem.

-Até depois vovô.

- Mal vejo à hora de ser chamado assim.

Dei um último sorriso e fui para o quarto do meu anjo; itens um e dois resolvidos, agora só faltava um. No caminho, me dei conta de quantos sorrisos eu havia dado desde que eu havia voltado de casa, desde que eu havia decidido ser forte e pensei que dentro de dois dias esses sorrisos seriam multiplicados.

-Olá querida, vejo que sua ida para casa foi muito boa, você está com um ar mais leve.

-Sim, obrigada por me fazer ir, me ajudou a clarear as ideias.

-Isso é ótimo, agora acho que já vou indo.

-Obrigada de novo e suas chaves- disse alcançando-as.

- Estou aqui para isso, qualquer coisa é só chamar- deu um beijo na minha testa e outro na de Edward.

-Até logo!

-Até!

Sentei-me na cadeira em que Esme estava e fiquei observando meu anjo, ele respirava tranquilamente, seu peito subia e descia num ritmo constante, isso me passava uma calma, uma serenidade, uma paz de espírito sem igual.

-Oi meu anjo,tudo bem?- eu sabia que ele não ia me responder, mas falar com ele fazia com que eu pensasse que ele estava apenas de olhos fechados refletindo, não em coma- nosso pequeno e eu estamos ótimos, se bem que hoje ele resolveu fazer a mamãe vomitar- essa era a primeira vez que eu me referia como sendo uma mãe- tirando isso ele foi muito bonzinho até agora- peguei em sua mão- essa semana irei ao médico e eu acho que talvez eu vá vê-lo e depois de amanhã irei contar para nossas famílias que logo logo teremos um novo Swan-Cullen correndo por ai.

-Toc toc!- Carlisle falou enquanto entreabria a porta.

-Entra Carlisle, e então?

-Sua consulta está marcada para amanhã à tarde e quanto ao almoço está tudo acertado.

-Obrigada e quanto à consulta…

- Não se preocupe eu virei chamá-la, faço questão de estar junto; e eu tenho mais uma boa noticia.

-Que seria? Vamos Carlisle!

-Amanhã Edward será transferido para um quarto, ele está oficialmente fora de perigo.

-Graças a deus! Você ouviu, meu amor? Agora só falta você acordar- disse apertando sua mão com um pouco de mais intensidade- estou tão feliz!

- Eu também! Agora a senhorita deve comer algo, descansar um pouco porque quero que meu neto cresça forte e saudável.

-Sim senhor doutor!- fingi bater um continência- já estou indo

-Até logo, Bella, estou indo dar as boas noticias para a família e descansar também já que meu plantão já acabou.

-Até Carlisle.

Só faltava mais um item da minha lista, mas esse eu resolveria somente depois do nosso almoço com uma pequena grande ajuda de dia não poderia acabar melhor, tudo entrando de certa forma nos eixos. Bom agora era esperar que surpresas o amanhã traria.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom esse foi até agora o capitulo que eu mais amei escrever, principalmente por causa da parte toda fofinha da Bella pensando no baby e tudo mais.<strong>

**Só um aviso não se acostumem muito com esse clima tranquilo, de amor e calma, logo logo tudo vai mudar.**

**O próximo capitulo eu já iniciei, mas não tenho previsão de termina-lo, mas é provalvel que ele só esteja pronto ano que vem.**

**FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO! **

**Aproveitem bem esse tempo com a familia de vocês e tudo de bom para o novo ano.**

**E deixar uma review é o melhor presente de natal que vocês poderiam me dar.**

**Bites2u!**


	5. Cap 4 Tum Tum Tum

**Gente eu estou muitooo triste, poxa, vocês leiem e não deixam nem uma linha sobre** **:( isso desanima. É horrivel saber que niguem gosta do seus trabalhos****, mas chega de dramas e vamos ao capitulo.**

* * *

><p>A manhã foi movimentada com a transferência de Edward para um quarto. Foi um entra e sai até que por volta das 9 da manhã quando então ele estava finalmente instalado no quarto. Este não era muito diferente do outro, mesmas cores, um sofá, mas a grande diferença era quantidade de aparelhos ligados ao Edward, agora apenas o monitor cardíaco e alguns saquinhos com líquidos diferentes estavam ligados a ele. Edward já respirava por conta própria e segundo o prognósticos médicos, do jeito que o quadro dele evoluía, logo logo ele acordaria, pelo menos era isso que esperávamos, porque isso só dependia dele.<p>

À tarde Carlisle veio me buscar para irmos para minha primeira consulta. Eu estava muito ansiosa e com um pouco de medo do que o médico iria me falar e tudo que eu queria no momento era a mão de Edward na minha, embora Carlisle estivesse ali e garantisse que nada daria errado, não era a mesma coisa, só Edward conseguiria me acalmar agora. Quando chegamos a tão temida sala, a minha vontade era sair correndo como eu já tinha feito uma vez quando tinha quatro anos e queriam me dar uma injeção. Entramos e fui apresentada a Charlotte, uma médica com um grande cabelo liso preto e profundos olhos negros com a pele branca contrastando, que aparentava ser uma pessoa legal.

-Boa tarde, Isabella, não é?Então como está hoje?- perguntou enquanto anotava algo em uma folha

-Só Bella, por favor, hoje não senti nenhum enjoo, um pouco de cansaço e fome além do normal.

- Até ai não estou vendo nenhum problema, os enjoos devem acontecer até por volta do terceiro mês. Carlisle me contou tudo que está acontecendo agora e acho que você sabe que grandes alterações emocionais não fazem bem ao bebê.

- Sim, eu sei, eu estou tentando me controlar, mas não está sendo fácil- Carlisle pegou a minha mão me incentivando- mas eu estou tentando ser forte pelo bem do meu filho.

- Isso já é ótimo, você só querendo já é um grande passo- Charlotte me deu um sorriso- vou lhe indicar alguns exames que devem ser feitos aqui mesmo no hospital, eles ficam prontos por volta de uma hora depois, quero que você os traga ainda hoje para mim e então iremos conversar mais- disse me entregando alguns papeis.

-Obrigada, até depois!

-Agradeço, Charlotte, por nos atender, iremos voltar o mais rápido possível.

-Não há o que agradecer, Carlisle, isso é uma grande honra para mim.

- Até breve.

Seguimos em direção ao laboratório, eram exames simples, coleta de sangue, que eu simplesmente odiei por causa do meu medo de agulhas, irônico até se levarmos em conta que sou casada com um médico; e essa é outra coisa que quero que meu filho não puxe de mim; e de urina, que por causa deste tive que tomar alguns bons copos de água. Carlisle cuidou de tudo, eu apenas tive que fazer o que me falavam. Quando terminei combinei com Carlisle de ele pegar os resultados e me chamar para podermos ir até a médica novamente. Almocei algo que por incrível que pareça, considerando ser comida de hospital, estava com um gosto muito bom. Voltei para o quarto e entrei quando uma enfermeira acabava de anotar algo na plaquinha que ficava pendurada na grade da cama. Ela saiu silenciosamente e eu fui sentar próxima a ele.

-Oi, meu anjo, então gostando do quarto novo? É eu também acho este melhor que o outro. Eu fui à médica e ela pediu alguns exames, mas aparentemente nada há nada de errado comigo e nem com o bebê, daqui a pouco iremos voltar lá, seu pai e eu, para entregar os resultados.

Lembrei então do meu pequeno diário que até agora só tinha uma linha que havia escrito na noite anterior, três palavras, mas que até hoje ninguém havia encontrado melhores para descrever tal sentimento, um simples "eu te amo" escrito com caneta preta na minha letra infantil marcavam a primeira página. Fui até minha pequena mala e o retirei de lá e comecei a escrever detalhadamente todos os acontecimentos desde que tinha descoberto estar grávida de Edward, os medos, as expectativas, a felicidade acompanhada da tristeza, o primeiro enjoo. Quando estava terminando de escrever sobre a consulta, Carlisle bateu a porta com os exames para voltarmos ao consultório de Charlotte.

-Bella, vamos? Os exames já ficaram prontos.

-Claro- guardei o diário e segui Carlisle pelos corredores de volta ao consultório de Charlotte. Lá enquanto esperávamos sermos chamados o bip de Carlisle apitou, ele me entregou os exames e saiu correndo dizendo que tinha uma emergência, disse a ele que fosse despreocupado que se qualquer coisa acontecesse eu o chamaria.

-Isabella Swan Cullen- uma moça que não passava dos seus vinte e poucos anos me chamou dizendo que eu já poderia entrar.

-Olá, Bella, já está com os resultados?

- Sim- entreguei-os a ela que ficou analisando durante alguns minutos nesse meio tempo tentei decifrar a feição dela, mas descobri que quanto mais tentava achar algo no rosto dela mais indecifrável este ficava.

-Então tudo está indo como esperado, você está com um inicio de uma anemia leve que com o uso de alguns remédios por mais ou menos um mês deve ser resolvida. Eu receitarei dois comprimidos por dia que devem ser tomados ao acordar e antes de dormir- eu só assentia- gostaria de saber se você tem tempo para fazermos uma ultra-sonografia agora.

-Sim, eu posso e quantos ao remédios pode ter certeza que tomarei direitinho.

-Ótimo, me acompanhe.

Fomos então para outra sala onde tinha o aparelho, ela pediu que eu levantasse minha blusa e que me deitasse na maca que havia ali; fiz o que ela pediu e fiquei esperando enquanto ela ia ligando o aparelho e passava um gel na minha barriga.

-Você gostaria que eu gravasse a ultra-sonografia?- me perguntou antes de começar

-Adoraria- vi então ela colocar um cd e clicar em mais alguns botões para então começar a deslizar o aparelho pela minha quase não existente barriga. Eu podia acompanhar tudo por um monitor que ela posicionou a minha frente.

- Bom, temos um bebê bem desenvolvido para os seus um mês e meio de vida, placenta no lugar, até agora nada de errado. Ele está aqui- disse me apontando uma mancha no monitor- esta é a cabeçinha e aqui é onde estão os pés e mãos- uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto- vamos ouvir o coração do bebê.

TUM TUM TUM , a sala foi de repente preenchida pelo som mais lindo que eu já havia ouvido em toda a minha vida. O coraçãozinho do meu bebê batia forte e rápido, não havia palavras para descrever a alegria que eu sentia.

Enquanto me limpava pensei em Edward e imaginei- o ali com os olhos brilhando de emoção e com um grande sorriso. Sai dali depois que Charlotte havia me dado a receita para meus remédios, cd e imagens da ultra-sonografia. Andei pelos corredores como se estivesse flutuando, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto; meu filho, não cansava de olhar a primeira foto dele embora não conseguisse ver muito bem, ainda assim era o meu filho que estava ali, meu pequeno, uma vida que estava começando ali, dentro de mim, meu pedaçinho do Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que tenham gostado*_*<strong>

**agora eu também tenho uma conta no nyah! no meu perfil está o link :P**

**fica a dica: uma review não faz seus dedos cairem **

**bites2u**


End file.
